Living with two gangsters
by HoNeyZ-RiNoA
Summary: Kaoru, a rich girl, runs away from her dad to search for her long lost brother, Sanosuke, a gangster who's living with another bad boy, Kenshin. Battle between triads occur and Kaoru's dad is searching for her. OOC


**Author's note: Hey people! I promise you guys that this one will be a cool story. By the way, you can read my other fics. v()v RR! Move on with the story..**

**Kenshin: I am a bad boy, a player here! Yeayy! Sometimes, I'm just tired of being the good, kind rurouni like in the anime. **

**Sanosuke: I'm a bad boy too here. Well, I'm always a bad boy! Even in the anime! Not like that anime gay rurouni. **

**Kenshin: Hey! I'm not that rurouni anymore. You wanna fight, are you? And I'm not gay in that series! **

**Sanosuke: Yes you are! You wore that pink gi. I don't know why the hell Kaoru fall for you in that series! **

**Kaoru blushed. **

**Kenshin: It was not pink!**

**Sanosuke: It was! **

**The author (Me! HoNeyZ-RiNoA) hit Kenshin and Sanosuke's heads with a printer. They both fainted and Kaoru dragged them to see Dr. Genzai.**

**HoNeyZ-RiNoA: I SAID MOVE ON WITH THE STORY! **

**p/s: Cutie – pronounce it as CUTE-E.**

_**Chapter 1 Running away! **_

_It was raining hard. Kaoru and her brother, Sagara, were waiting for their driver to take them back home after school. Yes, driver. Kaoru and Sagara were the son and daughter of the rich Kamiya Koshijiro. But as they say, money can't buy happiness. Both children were never happy as they would hear their parents arguing almost every night, the only days when they ever felt quiet and peaceful was when their dad went out of town._

_All the kids had gone home except for the two. "What's taking that stupid driver so long?" demanded Sagara bitterly. Sagara was only two years older than Kaoru. In Kaoru's eyes, he was her guardian angel who loves, care and protects her. Sagara, though only 10, never cried whenever his parents had a go at each other, because he wanted Kaoru to feel safe with him. If he cried too, who would stop Kaoru crying?_

"_Maybe traffic," Kaoru whispered but Sagara didn't look satisfied with that reason. He still looked mad, and it scared Kaoru a lot seeing his infuriated expression. She knew he was still upset over the incident last night where both of them heard the most frightening fight their parents ever had. These two children also knew that sooner or later their parents would be separated. That thought sent shivers up Kaoru's spine – then, a feeling crept up to her. "Sagara, whatever happens with mommy and daddy, you must never leave me, okay?"_

_Sagara looked at her and smiled weakly at his beloved sister. "Never! Little Kaoru, I promise you. I will always be there for you and protect you. You understand?" _

_Kaoru nodded and smiled in relief. Just then, two fast cars came skidding into the parking lot and out came their father from one car and mother from the other. Sagara could only think of the worst._

"_NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE THEM! YOU'RE NOT A GOOD MOTHER!" _

"_AT LEAST I'M A BETTER PARENT THAN YOU WILL EVER BE! ALL YOU CARE IS WORK, WORK! THEY'LL BE FINE WITH ME!" _

_After much struggling, their father got hold of her and Sagara. He was about to take them hurriedly into the car when suddenly Sagara jerked his arms out of their father's grip and ran to their mother who then embraced him with fervor. "Dad! I can't leave Mama alone!" shouted Sagara. _

"_Fine! Go live with that filthy woman then!" retorted Koshijiro. _

_He then entered the car with Kaoru. Sagara and mom were running towards her when the car suddenly drove away from the school. "No! Mama! Sagara!" Kaoru could see them getting further away. _

"Saaggaarrraa!" Kaoru screamed. She looked around and noticed that she was in her bedroom. It was only a nightmare. The memory kept playing in her head over and over. It had been 12 years and she never saw her mom and Sagara ever since that day. A pang of sadness pierced through her heart and she could feel tears running down her cheeks.

She _was_ still the rich girl like she used to be with the big mansion, bodyguards, maids, cars and stuffs. How about her mother and brother? What have they been doing these past 12 years? For Kaoru, her life has been nothing but boredom. Her father never let her go out with friends like Misao, Tae, Tsubame, Yahiko.. Hah! Those are the only friends she got. After school, she would be told to watch TV or read books. She never had any fun. And her dad! He always work, work, work!

Kaoru sighed and went back to sleep.

**OoooooooooooooooO**

(Next Morning)

Kaoru walked into the dining room. Her dad was there, drinking tea and reading the newspaper. "Good morning," Kaoru greeted happily. Her dad, Koshijiro, looked up from the newspaper and smiled briefly. She sat at her usual seat and eyed her father for a while before speaking, "Dad, Misao invited me to go to her birthday party and.."

"No," Koshijiro replied firmly without even letting his daughter to finish.

"But..," Kaoru protested.

"No buts, Kaoru. That's my answer. You can't go have fun with those people. You can't trust them. I don't want you to end up being betrayed just like.. No is no," Koshijiro persisted.

"But dad! Misao is my best friend. How can she betray me? Besides, I've finished college, why can't I have any fun?" Kaoru whined. But her father ignored her. This made Kaoru mad. "DAD! I'M 20 YEARS OLD NOW! I CAN THINK FOR MY OWN GOOD! IF YOU JUST KEEP ME IN THIS HOUSE, I'LL BE BORED TO DEATH. THIS IS SO STRESSING. YOU DON'T WANT ME TO KILL MYSELF, DO YOU?"

"No. That's why I hired bodyguards to watch you," Koshijiro said nonchalantly.

Kaoru pouted, "Hmmphh! Then what about boyfriend? If you only keep me here, I can't find a boyfriend! You don't want me to stay single till the day I die, do you?"

"Hmm.. Maybe you being single IS a good idea. You can take care of me and keep me company till I die."

"DADDY!" Kaoru shrieked.

Koshijiro finally chuckled, "Don't worry Kaoru. You'll find a boyfriend. You're a fine lady. But still, for this whole 2 weeks, you're not allowed to go to a party. If you wanna go shopping, tell the maids, they'll accompany you. My guards will be protecting you."

"You're going abroad again, aren't you?" Kaoru asked with a sad face. _'And how come I'm not surprised,' _Kaoru pondered sarcastically.

"I'm sorry honey. Yes, I'm going to New York for 2 weeks. That's why I can't allow you to go to Misao's house. You do understand, right?" Koshijiro apologized.

Kaoru nodded and proceeded to eat her breakfast. Then, a guy came and whispered to Koshijiro, "We found information on young master's whereabouts. He's living in a small town called Sekihoutai. But that's about all we know. We'll try to find his address soon."

Kaoru couldn't believe her ears. The guy's voice was barely audible but she was sure she had heard them right. Trying hard to keep a straight face, Kaoru continued to eat her somehow-more-delicious breakfast.

Koshijiro nodded and whispered, "Very well. There's no need to search for him for a while as I'll be going to New York tomorrow morning. Wait for me to return then you can proceed back. Now, dismiss." Koshijiro looked at Kaoru as the guy left and sighed lowly. She looked as if she didn't hear it. But he didn't know that she did.

**OoooooooooooooooO**

Somewhere in a club, the ANGELS club to be exact, girls were seen drooling over a damn good-looking redhead guy. He had been going out with hundreds of girls before but still, the stupid girls kept coming to him. But he didn't mind the attention; he was enjoying every bit of it. There's no crime in knowing that you are good-looking and take advantage of it. As he smirked, a few of the girls began to feel the heat in their bodies.

'_Damn that tori atama! If he was here, some of the girls will go to him and leave me alone. That idiot!' _The redhead guy cursed inwardly.

He looked at all the girls surrounding him and spotted one sexy girl. He gripped her hand in his and led her out of the club while murmuring sorry to the other girls. "Your place or mine?" The redhead guy asked the girl as if he already knew the girl wanted him. The girl whispered seductively, "Mine."

**OoooooooooooooooO**

Kaoru was walking down the street in Sekihoutai. She managed to escape from her house two days after her father left for New York. She had asked Misao to make a commotion in front of the house as she sneaked out through her window. It worked! However, now she had to drag her one big and heavy luggage around the town. She had just arrived and it was still 4 in the morning and no one was around. "I guess I'll just have to wait for someone to walk by and asked him about Sagara," she told herself.

Kaoru walked around to tour the small town. Just then, she saw a red-haired guy walking out from a house with a pretty woman clinging onto him. "Don't forget to call me, okay?" the girl said desperately.

"Whatever," the guy said coldly as he yanked his arms away from her. The girl obviously felt embarrassed and offended, ran back into her house crying. The guy muttered something under his breath but stopped when he saw Kaoru.

'_Woaahh! Who's this cute chick?' _the redhead guy thought while smirking evilly.

"Urmm.. Excuse me sir," Kaoru said nervously.

The redhead guy laughed, "No need to call me sir. I'm Himura Kenshin. How can I help you, cutie?"

'_Cutie? He thinks he can flirt me like that!' _Kaoru thought angrily but surprised herself when she managed to speak in a controlled and calm voice, "Well, Himura-san, do you know a guy named Sagara?"

"Sagara?" Kenshin asked while starting his memory engine. "No. Never heard of him before," Kenshin shook his head and then back to his evil grin, "Well, it's still early and you seemed like you have just arrived. I bet you don't have a place to stay. You can stay at my place, though."

Kenshin carried her luggage and put his arm around her waist and started walking. "Hey! Hey! What do you think you're doing? Hey!" Kaoru shrieked and slapped his hand away.

"Awww.. Don't be shy, cutie. Don't you want to be with a hot guy like me?"

"Even if you're the best-looking guy in this universe, I would never give my body to you, you jerk! Give me back my luggage and leave me alone," Kaoru snatched her luggage back and hurried off. Kenshin was still standing there with his eyes wide shock.

He then started to walk to his house with a smile on his face and whispered, "First girl to resist my charm. Silly girl but she's super pretty."

**OoooooooooooooooO**

"Sano! She's really sexy and pretty too! You will agree with me if you saw her. Oh man, and she is the first girl who refused me! Well, at least the first girl as far as I remember," Kenshin babbled while driving his BMW car to a familiar place, ANGELS club, with his friend by his side.

"Yeah sure. Man, you talked about her non-stop! Are you in love with her or something?" Sanosuke asked.

"No way! Himura Kenshin never falls in love with girls. Girls are the ones who fall in love with Himura Kenshin. Anyway, I'm glad you come to the club with me. At least, fewer women will be drooling over me. Yesterday, I was so damn stressed with all the girls and it's all your fault, tori atama!" Kenshin complained.

Sanosuke was his best friend and his housemate. They've known each other for 2 years now. When they first met, it wasn't all good and buddy-buddy though. However, their personalities seem to fit in the way that both of them were the hottest guys in town and both liked to boast about it. After a split second, they finally arrived at the club. "Time to have party!"

When they came in, all the girls were already making their way to the two guys. "Sanosuke! Kenshin!"

Sanosuke got annoyed, _'I just arrived and they're already trying to suffocate me! I'm here to relax!' _He then looked fiercely at all the women and yelled, "Leave me alone, will ya?"

"Phew. Thanks man. I'm still not ready. Let's have a drink!" Kenshin suggested. Both of them sat down at the counter and ordered beer from the bartender. Kenshin who thought he heard a familiar voice turned his head to find his dream girl, "Look who we got here!"

Kaoru turned around to see Kenshin with his popular smirk. "Aahh! You perverted maniac! We're in a public place here, so if you try to play any tricks, I'm going to scream at the top of my lungs and I.."

"Aww cutie.. Chill down. I'm not going to do anything to you, especially when you're one fine-looking lady. I'm a very nice guy," Kenshin reassured innocently but quickly added mischievously, "Once you get to know me better."

Kaoru stood, rolled her eyes and was about to leave the club when a strong hand held hers tightly, preventing her to walk further. She looked down to see a spiky-haired man smiling up to her. Somehow, Kaoru couldn't pull her hand away, not because it was a strong grip, but because it felt familiar and calming. Kaoru blushed at her thoughts. "What?" Kaoru demanded.

"Sorry for Kenshin's behaviour. I don't want you to leave just because we're such a bother to you. Do enjoy your drinks. I promise both of us won't disturb you anymore," Sanosuke enlightened, "I'm Sanosuke. And you are?"

Kenshin looked back and forth from Kaoru's blushing face, to the clasped hands, to a gentle-looking tori-atama. _'Damn! Don't tell me he's trying to steal my victim!' _Kenshin screamed mentally.

"I'm.. Kamiya Kaoru," Kaoru answered timidly. They were still holding each other's hands because the feeling that came with it was just.. felt like a reminiscence. When he didn't say any word, Kaoru looked at him curiously and saw that he was in trance and his eyes were wide open. "Are you ok?"

"Kaoru.. It can't be..," Sanosuke mused.

Kenshin also began to worry, not only because it had been quite some time they held hands but also, his best friend was acting all confused. "Oi Sano, what's up with you?"

Sanosuke whispered slowly, his voice shook a little, "Is it really you.. Little Kaoru?"

'_Little Kaoru?' _Kaoru thought over when it suddenly hit her, "Sagara!" Tears were already evident her eyes. It spilled out when he slowly nodded.

Kaoru jumped and hugged him tightly. Whispers and deadly glares could be seen from the girls. Kaoru sobbed and whispered, "Yeah! It's me! I miss you so much! So so so so much!" Sanosuke nodded and cuddled her back as tightly.

"I miss you too! You have no idea how badly I miss you!" Sanosuke whimpered into her hair. When he sensed that everyone in the club was staring at them, he tagged Kaoru out, "Let's go to my place, okay? Oi Kenshin! Take her luggage!"

(In the car)

Kaoru was sitting on the passenger seat in front next to Sanosuke who was driving. All the while, they held their hands together tightly. Kenshin, who was sitting at the back and was still confused and jealous, asked, "What's all this about? Reunion of long lost love?"

Kaoru and Sano laughed together. "You can put it that way," Kaoru looked at her brother contently and smiled.

Sanosuke saw Kenshin's disapproved look through the mirror just chuckled softly and teased, "Hey Kaoru, I think someone is envious. Kenshin, jealousy is one of the deadly sins." Kenshin was about to strangle Sano from behind when Sano immediately explained, "Okay, don't try to kill me! She's my little sister, you idiot!"

Kenshin looked at Kaoru and when she nodded, he sighed, "Phew. Luckily! That means I still have a chance. Right, cutie?"

Kaoru stuck out her tongue and said, "In your dreams! Hey, you lied to me this morning! You said you didn't know any Sagara!"

Sanosuke patted her head and explained, "That's because he doesn't. Sagara doesn't exist anymore, Little Kaoru. My name now is Sanosuke."

"Why?" Kaoru asked but Sano just shook his head. Kaoru decided not to press the issue any further. Then Kaoru remembered something which made her became more enthusiastic, "Sagara! Sagara! How's mama? Oh my god, it has been so long since I met her. I miss her so much! You know what, I should be the one living with mama, because I'm a girl and I can't have a girl talk with dad. Oh man, I can't wait to meet her and kiss her face again and again."

"Kaoru," Sano took a deep breath before he continued, "She's dead. She died 2 years ago. She had cancer. I'm sorry, little Kaoru. I'm so sorry." He could remember sitting besides her death bed, holding her weak hand as she kept calling Kaoru's and dad's names.

"What? No! No! This can't be happening!" Kaoru snapped as tears started welling up her eyes. Her brother still looked ahead with a stern face, so Kaoru faced Kenshin hoping he would tell her that it was a lie but he just nodded. "NO! NO! I.. I haven't even seen her! I want to tell her so many things! I want to hold her hands! I want to kiss her face! I want to say I'm sorry! I want to hug her!" Kaoru wailed as she braced her forehead with one fist. "Sagara, I want to tell her I miss her and I love her."

Sanosuke took her hands in his once again and assured her, "She knows that Kaoru. She could feel you. And she wanted you to know that she never meant to leave you. Kaoru, she loves you more than you would ever know. Just as I you."

Kaoru rested her forehead against the glass of the window. Tears were still streaming down her face as she relished all the memories she had of her late mother.

**OoooooooooooooooO**

(After arriving to Sano's house)

"Hey cutie, I guess we'll be seeing each other all the time. There's no room in the house, wanna sleep in my room?" Kenshin joked as he tried to lighten up the mood. They didn't speak throughout the journey home and Kenshin was not used to that kind of silence treatment.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh. We're living in the same house," Sano told.

"WHAT!" Kaoru squealed.

"Don't worry, sis. I won't let him bother you or even TOUCH you. You'll sleep in my bedroom and I'll sleep in his," Sano said, smiling at Kaoru as he put his arms around her shoulder.

"Waaahhh! No way Sano. My bed is not enough for two people!" Kenshin cried, cringing in fear as he imagined Sano snoring and saliva coming out of his mouth.

"Ohh.. The bed is enough if it was me but not enough if it was Sagara?" Kaoru giggled.

Kenshin gave her his sexy smile and said, "Of course you're an exception, cutie."

"Shut up Kenshin. Kaoru, let's get inside," Sanosuke led her into the house but kicked Kenshin down the stairs when he followed, "Kenshin, go get her luggage!"

"Hey! No fair! Why is it always me who carries her luggage!" Kenshin complained but obeyed nevertheless. Kaoru was shocked to see the house. It was so beautiful with expensive furniture and things. Sano was still a rich guy even without dad.

**OoooooooooooooooO**

"Breakfast is ready! Kaoru, you wake up that Kenshin please," Sanosuke shouted. Kaoru walked into Kenshin's bedroom and found him still sleeping. Kaoru observed his face for a while and noticed his scar. It was somewhat sexy to her. His face, for the first time she noticed, was pretty.

Slowly, she whispered, "Hey, wake up."

"Uhmm.. Kaoru, come and kiss me," Kenshin muttered in his sleep.

Kaoru blushed and poked his face, "Himura-san, wake up!" But Kenshin was still asleep. Kaoru sat on the bed and shook him a little. "Himura-san! Wake up! Sano had finished cooking breakfast. Come on, wake up! You sleepy head," Kaoru smiled. Curious, Kaoru touched his scar and whispered softly to herself, "Oh my, where did you get this?"

Then suddenly, Kenshin grabbed her arm and pulled her closely towards him. Their faces were so close. Kenshin opened his eyes and grinned. He whispered seductively, "You can't resist me. I want you, cutie." Kaoru blushed madly. Before he could kiss her, she pinched him hard on his arm. "OUCH!"

Kaoru backed away from him. "You idiot! If you ever try to do that again to me, I'm sure I.." Kenshin sat up and looked at her. Kaoru looked back at him and blushed even more, "Mou! I'm so mad at you! Get downstairs and have your breakfast!" Kaoru hurried out.

Kenshin touched his scar, "Cutie pushed me away again. Heh. She likes me. She's just shy! Yeah, no one ever gets away from my handsome appearance!" Just then, a pillow was thrown at his face. "ORO!"

"Stop dreaming and eat your breakfast, you fool!" Sano shouted. He, who was wearing apron and bandana and was holding a pan, stomped off angrily.

After eating breakfast, Kaoru turned to Sano and said, "Sano, let's go have fun! I never had any fun before. Dad won't let me."

"You poor thing. Where do you wanna go?" Sano asked.

Kenshin, with his unkempt hair and still in sleepy mood, yawned and rubbed his eyes before suggesting, "I heard there's this Shaolin performance. Wanna go and check it out?"

"Yes! Yes! Let's go there!" Kaoru said excitedly. Kenshin couldn't help but grinned at her bright and excited face. It's so refreshing to have an innocent soul around, not just mafias and prostitutes.

"Okay, okay. We'll go there," Sano said who was also smiling at his sister's cute face. Kaoru smiled happily and then, offered to wash all the dishes for them. Kenshin, who always thought nothing but hitting on girls, took the chance to taunt her while she was washing. Somehow it ended up as a bubbles/water war between the two.

Sano was about to kick Kenshin away from his sister again when his phone suddenly rang. "Hello. Sanosuke speaking," Sano said.

After a few minutes of low-voiced conversation, Sano then turned to Kaoru with a serious face, "Sorry Kaoru, but I have something important to do." Sanosuke looked at Kenshin and he nodded understandingly. As Sanosuke left, Kaoru turned to Kenshin with an inquisitive look.

Kenshin patted her back, "Don't worry about your brother. His business is none of your concern. You're still a kid to know it."

Kaoru put her hands on her hip and stated, "I'm not a kid! I'm 20 years old already!"

Kenshin grinned widely as a dirty idea formed in his head. Kaoru, sensing him having his perverted moment once again, tried to go into hiding as far as possible. "Eh, cutie? Why are you so far from me?" Kaoru gulped and shook her head frantically. "No worries babe. Just thinking about your age. I thought you were still underage to do.. stuffs, but I guess I was wrong," Kenshin hissed playfully.

"Stuffs?" Kaoru was ready for any assault to come.

"Yes, stuffs like THIS!" Kenshin, without warning, pulled Kaoru into an embrace and snuggled his head at the base of her neck. He squeezed her body real tightly as he inhaled the beautiful smell of her body. As he was doing this, Kaoru's body went rigid from shock and her eyes glassed over. Kenshin cupped her face and saw her eyes were blank, "Cutie! Cutie! Are you okay? I was just playing around! Oh my god, I'm sorry!"

Kaoru was stunned to her very core. She never had a boy touched her before, let alone hugged her. But Kenshin just did more than that: he just pressed her body into his and was kissing her neck. At the instant he did that, her brain system just switched off. You can't really blame her; she had no friends who are guys and was always trapped in her house. Even when Kenshin smacked her arms softly, she was still standing as hard as a rock.

"Okay fine. We'll go straight to the Shaolin thing. I promise I won't do that to you ever again! Now please, talk to me," Kenshin muttered nervously. When there was still no response, Kenshin had to lift her in his arms and carry her to her room and wait till she was finally out of her daze.

**OoooooooooooooooO**

After watching the Shaolin performance, Kaoru and Kenshin walked back home. Kaoru was smiling happily on the way. Kenshin eyed her for a second and was glad as she seemed completely recovered from whatever electric shock she got. He grinned and asked, "What are you so happy about?"

"Oh, nothing. I never had this much fun before. I made the right decision when I come here. I..," But Kaoru stopped when she realized what she was about to say.

Kenshin looked at her, puzzled. Kenshin questioned, "You know. You never told us how you got here."

Kaoru looked at him and imitated Kenshin's playful smirk, "It's none of your business."

"Hey you little.." Kenshin began to say but stopped when he saw Kaoru was looking at a dark alley full of men. Kaoru saw Sano standing there with a weapon on his hand. All of the men had weapons. It seemed like there were about 20 men behind Sano and 20 men behind a white-haired guy. Sano must be the leader of his gang.

"Sano..," Kaoru whispered but Kenshin pulled her back and dragged her away. "Himura-san! That was Sano! What is he doing there? Tell me!"

"Cutie, you don't have to worry about him. Let's go home," Kenshin said with an unusually serious face. But then, they heard someone shouted, "DIE SANO!" and a gunshot was heard.

Kaoru ran back to the alley while Kenshin chased after her, "No! It's dangerous! Cutie! Kaaaoorrruu!"

OllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllO

**HoNeyZ-RiNoA: How was it? Kenshin and Sano are playboys here. Bad boys! So, what will happen to Kaoru or Sano? You guys should know who's the white-haired guy. Yeah.. So, please review! I'll update as soon as I can. Bye Gangsters for life! **

**(re-editted) **

**  
**


End file.
